Desorden
by Paradice-cream
Summary: "Abrió los ojos y miró a su alrededor, incrédulo. Le rodeaban paredes cubiertas de pantallas y teclados, una inmensa sala de control. Aquello no debería estar ocurriendo. No debería haber despertado, y menos aquí." ADVERTENCIA: Menciones a His last vow. Algo de MorMor y de Sheriarty.


N/A: Si alguien tiene la impresión de haberlo leído ya antes, está en lo cierto. Lo subí hace unos meses, luego lo borré y ahora lo vuelvo a subir porque soy así de pesada. Gracias por leer.

* * *

><p>Sunshower,<p>

perfect hour

to wake the devil

and see his glower.

* * *

><p>Abrió los ojos y miró a su alrededor, incrédulo. Le rodeaban paredes cubiertas de pantallas y teclados, una inmensa sala de control. Aquello no debería estar ocurriendo. No debería haber despertado, y menos aquí. Conocía de sobra aquella sala. Y todas las que se desplegaban a partir de ella, tentáculos de nuevas habitaciones desenrollándose y expandiéndose en un crecimiento exponencial, infinito. Había finalizado el juego con Sherlock y creía haber escapado de forma definitiva de este lugar, pero por lo visto algo había ido mal. Se acercó a los ordenadores. La mayor parte de las pantallas estaban apagadas o no tenían señal. Tecleó una línea de comandos. No sucedió nada. Frunció el ceño y lo intentó con otra. De nuevo nada. Después de probar varias alternativas sin éxito, decidió cambiar de estrategia. Caminó hacia una de las puertas de la sala. La abrió y por un momento se quedó helado. Algo había cambiado. Aquella no era la estancia que debería estar allí. Definitivamente, su plan no había salido bien: si había cambiado el patrón que le permitía orientarse, si había perdido el control sobre aquel aspecto, estaba atrapado allí. Trató de tranquilizarse: al fin y al cabo, era su laberinto mental, así que si alguien lo conocía era él. Por mucho que lo odiara, era suyo. Toda su singularidad, su grandeza y su miseria, estaban contenidas en aquel desmesurado dédalo de alta tecnología. Debía encontrar el camino de salida, el orden dentro del caos. Por lo general era capaz de hacerlo. No quiso pensar en todas aquellas veces en las que no lo había sido.<p>

* * *

><p>Ya no existía el tiempo, ni el dolor, ni el placer. Ninguna referencia, ningún estímulo físico que le permitiera dejar a un lado de vez en cuando el flujo de conciencia. Pensar, solo pensar. Solo consigo mismo, solo y aburrido. Estar vivo era horrible, pero estar confinado aquí y no poder estar al mando de la situación era insoportable. Él siempre debía poder controlar lo que ocurría, decidir sobre el destino de los demás: era su trabajo, lo que mejor sabía hacer, manejar los hilos de sus títeres desde las sombras. Como una araña en el centro de su red. Sonrió. Qué bien le había definido. Siempre, siempre, sus pensamientos volvían a Sherlock. Le buscaba en todos los recovecos del laberinto, mientras seguía tratando de descifrar el nuevo patrón, abriendo puertas sin cesar, tomando nota de los lugares que no debían estar allí, observando los desperfectos; pero no era capaz de encontrarle. Sentía su risa a su espalda a cada momento.<p>

* * *

><p>La mayor parte de las salas eran muy similares a la primera. Trabajos; actuales, pasados y potenciales; unos relacionados entre sí, otros independientes por completo; todos con cantidades ingentes de datos que debía calibrar, clasificar y utilizar para generar el plan de acción más apropiado, datos ahora fuera de su alcance hasta que las máquinas volvieran a funcionar correctamente.<p>

Las puertas también eran todas iguales. Por eso, cuando puso la mano sobre el pomo de aquella, nada le reveló que fuera a encontrar algo especial. Sin embargo, al entrar en la nueva habitación no vio los mismos aparatos electrónicos con botones y cables deteriorados que había en todos los cuartos anteriores. En su lugar se encontró con una especie de cine privado, con las luces apagadas, una enorme pantalla y solo un par de filas de butacas. Comprobó con alivio que la pantalla brillaba, pero en blanco. En aquel caso, eso no significaba que hubiera alguna avería, sino todo lo contrario. Se disponía a abandonar el lugar, cuando una voz le detuvo.

—Hola, Jim.

No había visto que había una mujer sentada en una de las butacas. Se levantó y se acercó a él, con una sonrisa tímida.

—¡Mira a quién tenemos aquí! —exclamó con falso entusiasmo—. ¡Molly-Dolly-Lolly-Polly!

La sonrisa de la forense se desvaneció.

—Ya está bien, sabes que no me gusta que me llames así —dijo entre dientes.

—Bueno, nadie se va a enterar. —Se encogió de hombros—. Además, no tengo la culpa de que mi nombre no tenga tantas rimas como el tuyo. Anda, inténtalo, mi ratoncita de laboratorio: ¿se te ocurre un mote para mí? —la incitó, acercando más su rostro al de Molly para ponerla nerviosa.

Sin embargo, en lugar de quedarse callada, la joven le dirigió una sonrisa pícara.

—¿Sabes qué estaba haciendo antes de que llegaras? Estaba viendo tus viejas películas.

Ahora fue su sonrisa la que se borró de su rostro. Aquello no tenía gracia. Clavó la mirada en los ojos castaños, que le miraban con burla, como si supieran, como si hubieran visto.

—Son muy interesantes. Y eras una monada de pequeño, ¿sabes? Esos ojazos, esa curiosidad... Tan inteligente...

Dio un paso más hacia ella y concentró en su voz todo su deseo de hacerla sufrir:

—¿Qué has visto? —siseó.

—Todo, Jim —respondió ella, sus ojos aún repletos de burla, pero también de espanto y, lo peor de todo, compasión—. Es tu mente, no puedes ocultar nada. Puedes mentir a todo el mundo, pero mentirte a ti mismo sería estúpido. Por mucho que guardes aquí tu pasado, no vas a lograr que no haya ocurrido. No puedes escapar de él.—En ese momento, la pantalla de la sala parpadeó y comenzó a mostrar una proyección en blanco y negro. Molly despegó sus ojos de los suyos y se dio la vuelta para observarla—. Y nunca conseguirás ser de otra forma. La gente no cambia, y tú tampoco. Lo quieres todo, todo se te queda pequeño, y seguirás deseando más, siempre. Intentaste tantas cosas, probaste de todo, y nada era bastante. Ni siquiera Sherlock es capaz de calmar tu deseo, Jim. —Le dirigió una última mirada, antes de dirigirse a la butaca que ocupaba cuando entró y volver a sentarse—. Vete si quieres. Volveremos a encontrarnos, y la próxima vez verás las películas conmigo. Aquí no puedes hacer mucho más. Y tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo.

* * *

><p>Desde el principio, había hecho tantas cosas por las que debería haberse sentido mal y en cambio le habían importado un bledo. Lo que él quería era ser temido y admirado a la vez. Todas aquellas historias de terror que devoró en su niñez y juventud, historias extraordinarias de criaturas tan repugnantes como fascinantes. El miedo es efectivo para controlar, pero el miedo rebozado por una capa de encanto es simplemente irresistible. El miedo que genera atracción. Él podía ser encantador a unos niveles que Sherlock no podía ni imaginar, en eso le llevaba ventaja por mucho que alardease de su supuesta "alta funcionalidad". Una araña que hipnotiza a su presa, que anula su voluntad.<p>

Había logrado estar donde quería, pero no siempre había sido así. No siempre había sido él quien tenía el control. Muchas veces había sido él quien tenía miedo, quien era débil, quien hacía el ridículo. Y ahora Molly, precisamente ella, se encargaba de restregárselo.

* * *

><p>La respuesta se le escurría como agua entre los dedos. Cuando creía que había dado con la secuencia, aparecía un nuevo número que la invalidaba. Deambulaba por el laberinto, sin poder predecir nada, en la ignorancia más absoluta. Había pasado varias veces por lo mismos sitios, incluida la sala de proyecciones, a pesar de ir por distintos caminos. Aparecía y desaparecía aleatoriamente, y cada vez Molly le obligaba a ver una nueva escena de todo aquello que alguna vez había querido olvidar. Muchas veces pensó si no sería mejor dejar de buscar la salida, dejarse caer en un rincón y esperar a que las máquinas se apagaran del todo. Pero entonces oía la risa de Sherlock en la sala contigua y se abalanzaba sobre la puerta, solo para encontrarse con que allí dentro no había nadie, ni mucho menos el detective.<p>

Aquella vez había ocurrido lo mismo, solo que cuando abrió la puerta, se encontró en una sala que ya había perdido la esperanza de volver a ver. De repente, se vio rodeado por paredes de vidrio sostenidas por gráciles arcos blancos que se entrecruzaban con elegancia y se elevaban hasta formar cúpulas muchos metros por encima de su cabeza. Le alegró ver que, aunque muchos de los cristales estaban rotos y la pintura blanca se había saltado en varios puntos de la estructura metálica, los fractales seguían creciendo hasta el techo, llameantes, iterativos e intactos, y las ecuaciones se retorcían en sus espalderas, con las incógnitas en flor. Varios pájaros de brillante plumaje volaban por el edificio.

Recorrió los pasillos, examinando el estado de los ejemplares, deteniéndose en aquellos de los que se sentía más orgulloso. Algunos los había compartido con el mundo bajo diversos pseudónimos, mientras que otros eran solo de exposición, para su propio disfrute. Acarició los pétalos que conformaban los teoremas e hipótesis. A veces pasaba horas regando y dando forma hasta obtener el fruto que deseaba. No siempre lo lograba, claro. A veces encerrarse aquí le calmaba, otras le desesperaba. Como todo. Todo podía ser un bálsamo para su aburrimiento o un acicate para su insatisfacción, en función de si lograba o no resultados. Resultados, siempre era eso lo que importaba. Solo vales lo que consigues. Muy pronto se dio cuenta de cómo funcionaba el mundo y muy pronto decidió que si lo que importa son los resultados, todo valía para lograrlos.

Se fue adentrando hasta llegar al centro del invernadero. Se detuvo, sorprendido. De espaldas a él había alguien, observando a los pájaros que no estaban volando, posados en sus perchas. Si hubiera sido posible, el corazón le habría latido más deprisa. Avanzó hacia el desconocido.

* * *

><p>Había estado esperando rizos oscuros y pómulos afilados, así que no pudo evitar una mueca de decepción cuando vio que su pelo era corto y rubio y que sus ojos, aunque también azules, carecían de los matices cambiantes de los de Sherlock.<p>

A Moran no se le pasó por alto su gesto.

—No siquiera en estas circunstancias te alegras de verme —dijo con cansancio.

Agitó la mano, descartando su comentario.

—Claro que sí, Seb, es solo que no te esperaba aquí. —Era sincero, aunque sabía que el otro no le creería. Aun así, Sebastian no siguió con el tema. Eso era algo que apreciaba realmente de él.

Su mejor hombre miraba a su alrededor con la admiración reflejada en el rostro.

—Guau... Así que todo esto es lo que tienes en esa cabecita. Ahora me explico muchas cosas.

Hizo una mueca de fastidio. Se acercó a uno de los pájaros y alargó el brazo. El animal subió por él hasta posarse en su hombro.

—Que esté loco, ¿no?

—Que seas tan genial. —Moran le miró a los ojos, con seriedad—. Esto es... aterradoramente hermoso. No esperaba menos. —Acto seguido puso una sonrisa burlona—: Pero también explica lo de tu locura, claro. Yo también me volvería loco si tuviera que lidiar con tanta información desordenada.

—¡Estaba ordenada! —se exasperó. El pájaro emitió un sonido estridente al notar que su superficie de apoyo se agitaba—. Formaba una espiral de Ulam. Orden dentro del desorden. Pero ahora el patrón ha cambiado. No puedo recordar lo que quiero, sino que los recuerdos aparecen de forma aleatoria. Como tú ahora mismo. De repente, ¡puf! y aquí estás.

Su francotirador le observaba con expresión extraña.

—¿Y no te imaginas por qué estoy aquí? —preguntó.

—¿Porque estoy aburrido? —aventuró con tono desdeñoso.

Seb dio un paso hacia él, con su mejor sonrisa.

—Porque en el fondo me echas de menos.

—Ni en tus sueños.

Moran se acercó más aún.

—Yo sí te echo de menos, jefe.

Sin duda, era agradable oírlo, aunque ya lo supiera. Pero no era suficiente. No era de él de quien deseaba escuchar aquellas palabras.

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿Eres tan vulgar como para desear lo que no tienes, James? —Se tensó. Era su voz, sin duda—. Siempre necesitamos a quien no nos necesita, y despreciamos a quien sí lo hace. Qué típico... ¿Y tú te crees por encima de las pasiones humanas? —Se volvió. Allí estaba. Después de todas las persecuciones, las trampas, los callejones sin salida. Envuelto en una sábana blanca, con alas de ángel, níveas y deslumbrantes.

—No me jodas… —maldijo Sebastian—. Incluso ahora estás pensando en él.

El detective no prestó ninguna atención a su empleado, sus ojos prendidos de los suyos.

—Dile que se vaya, James —ordenó—. Quiero que hablemos a solas.

—No pienso irme. —Moran cruzó los brazos y levantó la cabeza con determinación.

Puso los ojos en blanco. A veces su mano derecha era tan fiel que resultaba irritante. Hizo un gesto de disculpa a Sherlock.

—Sebastian, déjanos. —Su voz era suave pero inflexible.

—No puede ser, ¿prefieres a este imbécil? —Le miró durante unos segundos y luego se echó a reír, negando con la cabeza—. No sé por qué me sigue sorprendiendo, siempre lo has hecho. Perfecto, me voy. Y no pienso volver.

—No te enfades, tigre —dijo con desgana.

—Vete a la mierda.

Su francotirador salió de la habitación a grandes zancadas. Le observó marcharse y luego se volvió hacia su archienemigo.

—¿Contento?

—Extremadamente. —El rostro de Sherlock permaneció impasible, pero su voz delataba que en efecto estaba disfrutando. Cerró los puños. No estaba en situación de exigir. Con lo que le había costado encontrarle, no podía permitirse perderle la pista de nuevo. Le miró de arriba abajo y sonrió. Se esforzó por imprimir su soniquete característico a sus palabras:

—Veo que las cortes celestiales están siendo muy laxas respecto a qué consideran como túnica reglamentaria.

—Tú sabrás. Es tu mente, me ves como deseas verme.

—Nop. Yo preferiría verte sin ella, ya lo sabes.

Sherlock apretó más la tela contra su cuerpo, incómodo. Sonrió; era tan fácil irritarle…

—Música. Fuera —exigió el detective.

Los pájaros que volaban por el invernadero se apresuraron a posarse en la rama que tuvieran más cerca. La música que hasta ese momento había sonado de fondo se detuvo abruptamente. Mierda. Él también era fácil de irritar, pero no le daría el gusto de demostrárselo.

—¿Por qué, Sherly? Era tu tema. —Puso una exagerada cara de pena.

Sherlock estrechó los ojos.

—¿Tienes una canción para cada persona?

—Solo para las importantes. Tú tienes varias.

Vio cómo apretaba los labios, como reprimiendo una sonrisa. Aunque no quisiera dejarlo ver, sabía que estaba encantado de oír aquello. Adoraba la música tanto como él, aunque no por las mismas razones. ¿Por qué si no se había dejado ver precisamente en aquella parte de su mente?

—Lo que sea. Al menos recuerdas la música. Es algo positivo, viendo que ni siquiera eres capaz de mantener ordenada tu propia mente. Qué vergüenza.

—Eso no es muy amable por tu parte, querido —dijo con dulzura—. ¡Estoy en coma, qué mierda esperas! —rugió sin solución de continuidad.

El detective sonrió con su estúpida sonrisa pretenciosa. Al final había conseguido hacerle enfadar. Maldito fuera. Intentó recomponerse.

—Sherlock, Sherlock, Sherlock. —Su voz volvía a ser meliflua—. Siempre Sherlock. Quería librarme de ti, y mira.

—Sí, no querías pensar en mí, no querías seguir estando vivo, no querías aburrirte…; ha sido una jugada maestra —se burló—. Solo faltaría que yo tampoco hubiera muerto realmente.

Aquello era demasiado. Tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para contenerse y no arrancarle la sábana, no para admirar qué escondía debajo, sino para retorcerla y estrangularle con ella.

—Está bien, acabemos con esto. ¿A qué demonios has venido, Sherlock?

El detective asesor elevó las cejas.

—¡Pero si eres tú el que me ha estado buscando por los rincones todo este tiempo! Dime tú para qué querías verme.

—No quería verte. Quería que dejaras de esconderte de mí como un cobarde.

—Ah, perfecto, yo soy el cobarde. Muy bien, te diré a qué he venido: he venido a confirmarte aquello que te estás preguntando. La vida sigue sin ti. Nadie te echa de menos. Ni mucho menos yo. Eres vulgar. Hay otros como tú, y mejores que tú.

Las estructuras metálicas del edificio chirriaron.

—Mientes. Puede que la gente corriente no, pero tú me echas de menos. Te aburres terriblemente sin mí. Me necesitas.

— Eso es solamente lo que quieres creer. No te necesito. Estoy muerto, ¿recuerdas?

—Sí, claro, me refiero a si no lo estuvieras —dijo con impaciencia—. Siempre vas a necesitarme. Sabes que no hay otro como yo. Sabes que nadie puede darte lo que yo te doy. Seguro que cuando te enfrentes a otro lo comparas conmigo. No podrás evitarlo. Y siempre saldré ganando.

Sherlock le miró con curiosidad.

—¿Por qué sigues queriendo impresionarme? No solo quieres vencerme, sino que te admire por ello. Sin embargo, me obligaste a quitarme la vida, pero tuviste que matarte también para hacerlo. A eso no lo llamo ganar.

Se encogió de hombros.

—Es ganar porque lo hice porque quise, no porque me obligaste. Sé de alguien que no puede decir lo mismo…

—Técnicamente sí te obligué. Además, ganar y no poder celebrarlo, reírte del perdedor... Es una victoria bastante decepcionante.

—No entiendes nada. Nunca íbamos a ganar este juego, ninguno de los dos. Así que lo que hice fue romper el tablero.

—Qué maduro por tu parte.

—Oh, venga, si te hice un favor. Tu vida era tan aburrida como la mía.

—No, no lo era. Yo tenía muchas razones para seguir vivo, James. Y ninguna eras tú. Te lo dije aquel día: soy tú. Menos en un detalle. Y es ese detalle lo que más despreciabas de mí. Pero en el fondo también lo envidiabas. Nada te ha hecho sentir vivo nunca, excepto nuestro juego. Has hecho girar tu vida en torno a mí, en un triste remedo del amor que nunca serás capaz de sentir. Y te sabe a demonios que yo no sienta lo mismo por ti. Te admiro, sí, no lo voy a negar, pero solo en cierta medida. No dependo de ti como tú dependías de mí. No eres el centro de mi vida. Si quieres seguir pensando que sí, hazlo. Pero te estarás engañando a ti mismo. —Se acercó a él, hasta que estuvieron tan cerca como aquel día—. No vuelvas, James. Si he muerto, no soportarás seguir vivo sin mí. Y si no lo estoy, no soportarás no ser el único villano en mi vida. —Sherlock chasqueó los dedos y los pájaros volvieron a levantar el vuelo.

* * *

><p>Estuvo entretenido con las ecuaciones hasta que se dio cuenta de que se estaban marchitando. Los pájaros dormitaban en su zona de descanso. De vez en cuando, el invernadero se tambaleaba, como si lo agitara un temporal en el exterior. Frunció el ceño. Parecía que todo acabaría mucho antes de lo que había previsto. Se acercó a las paredes acristaladas.<p>

—¿Ya habéis terminado? —Vio en el reflejo del cristal que Sebastian encendía un cigarrillo. Se volvió hacia él.

—¿No decías que te ibas?

Moran no contestó. Se sentó en el suelo, apoyando la espalda en la superficie transparente. Dio una calada al cigarro y se lo ofreció. Suspiró. Lo aceptó y se sentó junto a él.

—¿No es lo que siempre digo? —dijo el rubio al fin—. Ojalá fuera capaz, jefe. Siempre estaré aquí para recoger tus pedazos. Igual que hice en la azotea.

—Debiste dejarme allí. Mira lo que has conseguido. —Levantó los brazos—. ¿Tanto deseas conservarme? ¿Así?

—No, quiero que vuelvas. Quiero que todo vuelva a ser como antes. Antes de Sherlock.

Frunció el ceño.

—Nunca voy a olvidarme de él, aunque no esté. Por eso yo también tenía que morir, ¿quieres que te lo diga más claro?

Sebastian negó con la cabeza.

—No, así está bien. Recuerda que soy tú. Ya sé todo lo que me vas a decir.

Rodó los ojos.

—Oh, joder, dejadlo ya. Sí, ya sé que sois yo.

Exhaló el humo por última vez y aplastó la colilla en el suelo. Su empleado sacó de nuevo la cajetilla y se la tendió. Sintió su mirada mientras cogía otro.

—Jim, si estás aquí es que no moriste realmente aquel día, así que… ¿y si él tampoco hubiera muerto?

—No, eso es imposible —respondió de inmediato.

—Es improbable, pero no imposible. ¿Vas a quedarte aquí mientras exista la más mínima posibilidad de que esté vivo?

—No, claro que no.

—Entonces vuelve.

—Ya lo intento. ¿Qué crees que llevo haciendo todo este tiempo?

—¿De verdad lo estás intentando? Pues yo creo que no. Creo que tienes miedo de volver porque vuestro juego ya no será igual. —Aquella vez sí que le miró, furioso.

—Qué sabrás tú. Puedo seguir jugando con él todo lo que quiera. Las personas vulgares no cambiáis, seguirá teniendo los mismos puntos débiles: John, la Sra. Hudson… Y por mucho que diga, sé que me echa de menos: cariño, si algo soy, es difícil de olvidar. —Sebastian se echó a reír.

Tenía razón, debía regresar. El mundo aún no había ardido lo suficiente. Y si resultaba que en efecto Sherlock no estaba muerto, le haría desear estarlo. Se puso en pie y se dirigió hacia la salida del invernadero. Todavía podía encontrar la pauta. Ya frente a la puerta, se detuvo un instante. No oyó la risa de Sherlock al otro lado. Ahora le escuchaba canturrear:

Disgusting,

And shocking,

I´m dying

For your coming.

* * *

><p>NA: Pues sí, es una copia cutre de las escenas del palacio mental del 3x03, me gustó mucho esa parte y quería imaginar cómo sería en el caso de Moriarty. Además, me molestó que CAM tuviera una biblioteca mental: Jim no podía ser menos, en todo caso más, hombre por favor! XD


End file.
